Expansion cards can be added to computer systems to lend additional functionality or augment capabilities. Current expansion cards interface and communicate with computer systems using primarily parallel multi-drop bus network architectures, such as Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) or VERSAmodule Eurocard (VMEbus). Parallel multi-drop bus architectures have the disadvantage that they can only be used to support one instantaneous communication between modules in a computer system or network. However, some applications have requirements for simultaneous high-bandwidth transfers between modules that cannot be handled by a parallel multi-drop bus architecture.
In the prior art, expansion cards, particularly mezzanine cards, are placed on payload modules mounted in chassis-type computer systems, such as VMEbus type systems known in the art. However, the prior art does not support the addition of mezzanine cards that support high-speed data transfers outside of the parallel multi-drop bus network. It is desirable to add additional functionality to a baseboard in a chassis-type computer network that can communicate using high-speed communications protocols. It is also desirable to add additional functionality to an individual baseboard through mezzanine cards beyond that which the limited real estate of a baseboard permits. Therefore, it is desirable to provide expansion cards in a chassis-type environment that support high-speed data transfers, while maximizing the real estate of each individual baseboard.
Accordingly, there is a significant need for an apparatus and method that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art outlined above.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawing have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to each other. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the Figures to indicate corresponding elements.